User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Hurr Lol you invite me to talk to you in the chat even tho im freakin banned so how do you think that works? Princess Cadence R34 (talk) 15:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Lucy... who gives a damn I never invited you to the chat. Stop making up crap for the sake of it. 15:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Can do please stop hating me please don't block me And you are...? 15:32, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello PlamsoidThunder Hey PlamsoidThunder I like pedro higin. But pedro higin is not sockpuppet please don't block me for liking pedro higin! Who do you think I am, Hitler?! I won't ban someone for liking someone else - I'm not a dictator for fudge's sake! Also, why doesn't anyone sign their posts? How hard is it to type ~~~~ ? 21:25, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Proof for the trivia of Petra You believe now? I would not add this trivia if this was not the case. ; ) ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh! If finished off by certain attacks! I thought it was after being attacked. I wasn't asking for proof of this, I was asking whether the other author that contributor added actually made that character or not, seeing as he/she added no download link. 21:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes but only if she lose the match (in the last round if she has already lose a round), it's why I write "finished". The EX (and maybe normal) Woohoo Whirwild of Homer work also for example. Maybe (but wait a download link) and I know that Ina has made a version of this character but she is bad, it's why I dont added. ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) New Black Kyurem Update Hey Plasmoid, I wanted to ask if I could send you a new version of Black Kyurem and wanted to know if you could add this one to the collection of MFFA, I'll let you know when its done, as this update is close to being done. Just let me know what you want me to do and leave any feedback if you want to once this update is complete. Thanks in return- 17:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) But of course! I do really need to get back to working on the Pokémon collection, as there's still images that need to be updated and files to be separated. 19:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo Hey, I just want to know what's the name of your screenpack? I don't need a download link. I just need the name Rapthemonkey (talk) 01:15, April 8, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 H-Loader Mugen 3 Galaxy. 12:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban AYBAYBAYDOG1? Plasmoid, ban this user: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AYBAYBAYDOG1. HE IS ANNOYING US ON THE CHAT! Rapthemonkey (talk) 02:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 He was constantly spamming, swearing and insulting on the chat. He was also removing or repleacing content with rudeness on you'r page when he was a Wikia Contributor. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 02:55, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "Have a guess why I'm editing the Eeveelution articles." Sylveon? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 22:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) (Reply: obviously a yes) Affirmative. 22:59, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Request BaganSmashBros (talk) 08:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Can you make GIF of Giga Ridley for Ridley page? My FFU is glitching when i trying to make it. Or if yours is too, describe all attacks. My English is bad...BaganSmashBros (talk) 08:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you've noticed or not but... I've updated Black Kyurem as shown here: Yes, here this link I type here. and wanted to ask if you would add it to the MFFA pokemon collection, as I've check last and I've not seen it. Anyways if you want to leave feedback on him you can. Thanks in return- 21:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I need help with the download link for my stage named: target Thecrazyvoid (talk) 22:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid What's so problematic about it? 22:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Boss? Can you delete that please? Because I find a Iori gif from KOFXI and I send in the wikia for his page but has become png and lost his animation then I save in my computer (and I had not seen). I now found a other, who keep his gif. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iori_XI.png ---Toupou--- (talk) 14:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Header feels left out :( can you tell me why you deleted my super ronald im only trying to fit inMaxjadin (talk) 00:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC)maxjadin Because you're writing it as if it were a blog post, not a professional and formal wiki article. Stuff like "I hope you enjoy this character", "V2 COMING SOON, PLEASE WAIT" and that article you made yesterday are not things we want to see on the mainspace. You also failed to provide a download link for this character. 12:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) plasmoid is a noob i just stopped by to say your a noob... I really came by to ask if you would help me with something, I want to add an AI to Kyurem's clones in his golden palette, but they won't seem to do anything. I just wanted to ask if you could help me with this, for I'm stomped with the coding thing. 16:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Are the clones helpers? I'm not aware of being able to add AI to helpers... 16:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they are helpers, the AI I added is partly working, but I want them to change states randomly, would you like me to post the code I have? 16:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't be much help, seeing as I didn't even know you could have AI-esque helpers. Perhaps the folks at MFG will know something. 18:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Current Progression VS. Prototype? Hey PlasmoidThunder, when you mentioned on Nick Cox (Sonic)'s page about a bug where he would automatically KO himself, well that was a fault with the prototype. Look down here or go here if it does not show up. MugenLover10 (talk) 21:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder is a fine gentleman http://www.mediafire.com/?zz66tft4z062j9j yea 21:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness. 22:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) M.U.G.E.N 1.1 I heard you have a leaked verion of 1.1. Would you mind giving me a copy? Thanks. 16:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't ask how to get rid of the framerate counter at the top-right of the screen . 19:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Is it possible for me to do the archive thingy that you do whenever your talk page gets to big? Mine is getting way too big. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 20:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Indeed it is. No special member status needed, it's just linking to other pages (which in your case would be something like User talk:Zobbes/Archive # or something). Just make sure the topics you archive aren't still ongoing ;) 21:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks Plasmoid. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 22:02, May 6, 2013 (UTC) plasmoid is a noob A new black kyurem is released, if you want it I posted a blog about it sometime yesterday. 23:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Information If I contribute lot following, it's because I try to get the Caffeinated Badge. ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought you already had it... Ah well, so long as these edits are not spam edits, I'm fine with this. 13:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) About Mugen 1.0 related Stuff? Hey PlasmoidThunder, how can you tell what stuff is Mugen 1.0 related on a character, cause i'm going through my character for anything Mugen 1.0 related and removing them? MugenLover10 (talk) 00:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Relative to Glitch of Elastigirl/Leela If I noticed sprites's effect, it's because some character has sprites's effect during jump (Hatsune Miku and the Guilty Gear's characters). And for Elastigirl, it's not during crouching, but standing. ;) ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:44, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I simply assumed "z (on the ground)" meant the couching hard punch. I really don't think we need a Glitch section. 15:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I say "on the ground" for do not mean that it's "in air", but thank to know. And a bit lot of articles has Glitch section. x3 ---Toupou--- (talk) 15:49, May 16, 2013 (UTC) In case you missed it, Everytime you edit batgirl you get -97 and when I do I get +97! I'm hhelping... Your not! You moron, that's relating to the character count, not "reputation". 18:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Boss! I waiting your answer in my blog. : 3 ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can ya help a guy out here? I need some help on setting up M.U.G.E.N. A person told me to contact you for help,so can ya do me a favor and help a guy out? DeadWabbit15 (talk) 20:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S I just need help on ajusting the screen size beacause my desktop freezes whenever something fullscreen is being played. By "fullscreen", I assume you mean M.U.G.E.N runs in full screen mode? Search for "fullscreen=1" in your mugen.cfg file. Either remove it or change the value to 0. 20:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you ban Dylanius9000Mugen from chat? He's being rude to others. Dan Vs. Rocks! 21:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Give me some concrete evidence, and I'll see to it that it happens. 21:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Concrete? evidence usually comes as in the form of paper! (EDIT:Oops.) Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 00:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ghetsis for MUGEN Hey Plasmoid, I just wanted to conferm I've found a Ghetsis for MUGEN, this one plays like the source game. Anyways, I'll put the link up once I find it again, or I can put a mediafire link if needed. 16:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, thanks! 16:41, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Heres the link where I found it at: http://sinowa.zouri.jp/ 16:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Added to the collection. It has an issue with MUGEN 1.0, though it's easily fixed by removing the DisplayToClipboard state controller in state 13002. On a side note, I got -1 rep for saying Evil Gastly is utter garbage. Clearly someone's a bit confused :P 19:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you please ban Croagunk005 and Chandelure005? Croagunk005 was insulting Alfjarquin and Nessthecat, and Chandelure005 was insultind TheWaluigiking on the chat and being very rude, also making spam! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 01:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not responding sooner. Ack, I hate sounding incompetent, but without any visual evidence, I can't really do anything. "Picture or it didn't happen", essentially. Although, the usernames do seem oddly similar, no? Both are Pokémon names with 005 added on the end. Hmm... 22:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's the evidences: --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 03:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Report these two please SonicCrash (talk) 03:43, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Chandelure005 and Croagunk005 are the same persson look: He insulted my country in a RACIST way: And also just keep sayng the same thing...: And he send me VIRUS two. LOOK THE PICTURES! Thats it...so we really want you to block him,is the only way to save the world,so turn your hat backwards,chose your Pokémon and BAN him,good luck. (Send by Ivan Luiz Fighter) LITTLE UPDATE: Don't worry, I've banned him and many of his sockpuppets from the wiki and chat. 05:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Sir PlasmoidThunder, please hurry up and ban CHANDELURE005, HE IS COMPLETELY INSULTING ABOUT EVERYONE ON THE CHAT, HE EVEN INSULTED ME I see the problem has be sorted, so I've removed the images from my talk page to keep it formatted, as well as merging all the topics into one. It appears all the commotion occurs when I'm sleeping :P 13:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) You need to ban those two Now because if they say one more thing about black people i will... just can you please ban those two fools because i'm will mad! 6tails6 9:40 AM June 8 2013 (UTC) They've been banned already. If you read my above message, you'd notice that I said "I see the problem has been sorted", meaning someone has already banned them. 12:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Chatmod? Long time to text, Plasmoidthunder. I was wondering if you could choose a new chat mod? I can't go on that often anymore since I've been busy with school. However, I'll come on whenever I can. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 14:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I do believe adding chatmod status is within my power, but to whom? Of course, admins have chatmod powers, but Eljosho and I appear to be the only ones who join the chat at least semi-frequently (unless I'm forgetting someone, of course). Perhaps I should give it to Toupou; frequently on the chat, knows the rules and abides by them (also enforcing them to an extent). Seem good, sir? 15:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) True, he would be suitable but he is a French speaker. However, since he is older than either of us, it would make sense. In all due respect, I believe that Toupou would be suitable due to his age and whatever other factors you have mentioned . Just in case, we perhaps should have a poll about this?"People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 13:56, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Mmh, but which other users would be included in the poll, or should it be a "should Toupou be promoted to Chatmod?" poll? Nevertheless, I do agree with the idea of a poll :) Of course, no matter which format we choose to do for the poll, there will be people asking to be chatmods. I'll just have to crush their hopes and dreams if they do >:) 14:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Broken Link. I would just like to let you know the link to Very Cheap Insane Silly Gaelik SSJ135 is broken. I was going to try him but it seems I can't. 22:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Damn. It appears the creator has removed it from his MediaFire... 22:41, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Your friend Kanbei Lol I saw you changed most of the nintendo characters, to Super Smash Bros U pictures. Awesome. Yup. At least they have transparent backgrounds this time around and are in .png format. Those Brawl ones didn't fit well into the infoboxes :/ 18:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Should I add this character to this catagory? I edited the omega tiger woods page and added a download link to a character named Symbiote omega tiger woods. Should I add the omega tiger woods article to the symbiote characters catagory since I added the symbiote omega tiger woods download in the download links?Thecrazyvoid (talk) 17:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Thecrazyvoid These sorts of characters normally have their own articles. I wouldn't add the category. 21:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC)